HalfState
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: From CM Kink Meme. Prompt: Reid doesn't mind giving Morgan blow jobs, but he won't let him come in his mouth, and he sure won't swallow


Disclaimer: Right, they don't belong to me. I just play and then I have to give them back, but I want to keep them.

This came to me while I was driving and by the time I got home, I couldn't get the beginning right. I like how it ended up, but I cannot remember the fabulous opening that I thought of in the car. I shoud have pulled over and written it down.

Half-State

Derek nudged Spencer. The genius groaned and curled closer to the dark man. They were both in the half-state between awake and asleep and while Spencer wanted to go to sleep, Derek was having a lot of fun teasing the genius.

He nudged him again.

"Derek…" Spencer mumbled, pressing his face against Derek's chest. "Stop…"

Instead, Derek pulled the lithe man tight against him, almost crushing him.

Groaning, Spencer flicked his eyes opened. "Whaddya want?"

"For you to go down on me."

It surprised Derek that he said that. But he thought about it for a moment and realized that Spencer was a very orally fixated person. The genius used to chew his cuticles and now he tended to chew on pens. He bit his lower lip when he was lost in thought and when Spencer had a lollipop… Derek was convinced that Spencer and lollipops were a new torture technique. The genius's mouth was always running.

The comment surprised Spencer as well, who sat up in bed to stare at his partner. Derek had never suggested or asked for blow job before and they had been going out for eight months, the last four of which had been more physical.

Wouldn't Derek have asked for this earlier? Other men had.

The two men blinked at each other, the half-state of sleep drifting away. Spencer lay back down, folding his hands over Derek's chest and resting his chin on his hands. "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Why now?"

Derek shrugged. "You never offered."

Spencer quirked a brow.

"Other partners have," Derek flushed. "If someone didn't want to, I wasn't going to force them."

Spencer relaxed; here was the root of the problem. Derek never outright asked for anything when they were in bed. He didn't want to force Spencer to do anything he didn't want to do.

He met Derek's eyes. "But you want me to suck you off?"

If possible, Derek flushed redder. He could never get used to Spencer talking like that.

But Spencer slowly crawled up Derek's body, grinning. "You do, don't you? It wasn't just a slip." He leaned close to Derek's face. "You've probably been imagining this for a while, haven't you? When?"

"Lollipops," Derek ground out.

A thoughtful look passed over Spencer's face before the spark returned to his eyes and Derek knew he was in serious trouble, now and in the future.

That was all the warning he got before Spencer pushed the sheets down and swallowed Derek to the root.

"God! Pretty Boy!" Derek's hands fisted in the short hair and his hips lifted off the bed. Hands grabbed dark hips and pushed them back down. Spencer sucked at intervals as he dragged his mouth up to Derek's head.

Derek's eyes squeezed shut as he moaned. With his eyes closed, all his senses focused on Spencer, how the genius's tongue teased him, the feel of soft hair tangled around his fingers, the sucking sound that he made and the intensifying smell of sex.

"Oh! Oh God!"

One hand still gripped Derek's hip, but the other slid down his thigh. Long fingers played with his heavy balls before wrapping around the base of his dick and gently squeezing. Derek gasped.

Spencer flicked his eyes up to his partner's face and decided he loved seeing Derek like that, completely lost to pleasure. He hummed his satisfaction, drawing out another choked moan from the man under him.

He squeezed the base again as he lowered his mouth, sucking until his lips met his hand. He hummed again and pressed against Derek's hip when the older man tried to thrust. Spencer had never choked before and he wasn't going to start now.

Instead, he pressed his tongue against the underside of Derek's dick, feeling the _corpus spongiosum_ pulse against it. Dragging his tongue (and maybe a bit of his front teeth, but just a bit) back up the organ, he gave the head another hard suck before taking his mouth away and replaced his mouth with his hand in order to finish Derek off.

Derek was barely aware of Spencer cleaning off his stomach with the tissues they stocked next to the bed. His brain cleared when Spencer stretched out on top of him, chin resting on Derek's sternum.

"Did you… bite me?"

"You liked it," Spencer's lip twitched. "And I didn't bite you, just barely scraped you with my teeth."

"Uh-huh."

Spencer raised his brow again. "Did you really expect me to let you come in my mouth?"

Wrapping his arms around the genius, Derek dropped his head back onto the pillow, chuckling.

"Derek?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you consider returning the favor?"

He had Spencer on his back before the genius could blink.


End file.
